dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Grein
Grein (グリン) is a male Edge Punisher, a PK, and is one of Bordeaux's henchmen. He is a member of Kestrel. He says very little and, unlike Negimaru, is almost never seen without Bordeaux. Online Appearance Grein appears as a buff but overweight man with dark skin and dreadlocks. Personality Grein is the strong but silent type, saying only a few words when he speaks, and speaking only to those he respects. Despite this, Negimaru is able to interpret his silence as if he were speaking. Offline Basic Info Grein is a 17 year old male named Souji Komiyama. History thumb|Grein in Roots .hack//Roots In Roots, Grein was PKed alongside Bordeaux and Negimaru, after Gord came to take a Virus Core that had fallen into Bordeaux's possession. .hack//Alcor Grein joins Bordeaux and Negimaru in their hunt for Nanase, a renegade member of Kestrel. Encountering her and her new Guildmaster Silabus in a field they prepare to PK them both. But are attacked and PKKed by Alkaid when she comes to the rescue. .hack//CELL Grein is briefly mentioned and is always with Bordeaux and Negimaru . .hack//G.U. Games Grein met Bordeaux and Negimaru in the guild Kestrel. Negimaru started to mock Grein, and was promptly PKed. This caused Bordeaux to take a liking to him, and Negimaru also inexplicably ended up as part of their group. Grein is PKKed by Haseo when PKing some characters as part of Bordeaux's group. Afterwards, he and the rest of Bordeaux's group corners Haseo and Canard in a dungeon, only to be driven away by Pi, claiming to have notified Moon Tree of their actions. Later, when Haseo angers Saku by getting close to Endrance, Saku sets a trap for Haseo. When Silabus posts to the BBS to recruit a third member for their Arena party, Saku responds and lures Haseo alone into an area where Bordeaux, Negimaru, and Grein are waiting after being hired by her. However, her plan is thwarted by Saku's brother Bo, who tells Atoli about the trap. Atoli in turn calls in Matsu and Sakaki, who put Haseo under Moon Tree protection. In response, Bordeaux's group begins PKing anyone who does business at Canard's Guild Shop. Haseo and Kuhn visit Kestrel's guildmaster Gabi to resolve the issue, and Bordeaux agrees to settle the score during the Arena tournament. Bordeaux, although stronger, loses to Haseo's newly awakened Skeith, and adheres to her promise to stop PKing players who associate with Canard. Grein and Negimaru support an AIDA-infected Bordeaux in fighting Haseo for a second time in the Arena, but after she loses Grein and Bordeaux both disappear, leaving Negimaru to fend for himself. It is later revealed that after being defeated by Haseo, Grein lost consciousness for a relatively short while. Upon returning to "The World" he received a tip from Antares and entered the Chaotic PK event in order to find Negimaru, arriving just in time to help him fight against Haseo. Though the two lost the fight, Grein was happy to have reunited with his friend. Traveling to Breg Epona he met with Haseo and thanked him for his help in finding Negimaru. As he walked away, Haseo realized that this was the first time he'd ever heard Grein speak. Later, after a reunion with Bordeaux Grein assisted Haseo in his fight against the Gomora invasion. Fighting alongside Negimaru, Bordeaux, Gabi, and several other Kestrel members at the Coite-Bodher Battlefield. thumb|Grein in GU+ .hack//GU+ Grein, along with Negimaru and Bordeaux, attempts to PK Atoli but is stopped when Haseo appears and kills the trio. Later he travels to the Lumina Cloth Arena with Negimaru. Atoli comes up to them and asks them to sign a petition against PKers. Grein refuses to sign it, and stands by idly as Negimaru mocks her for her efforts. Later, during the AIDA Server Incident, he and Negimaru are verbally subdued by Sakaki and Matsu's peacekeeping efforts. Same as Negimaru, his appearance is different than his game counterpart, as he appears to be muscular and fit. G.U. Novels Trivia *The Broadsword Grein uses is the Broad Zhen, a common level 25 weapon. See also Category:G.U. Novel Characters Category:GU Games Characters Category:Roots Characters Category:Edge Punishers Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:Alcor Characters Category:CELL Characters Category:Male Human Characters Category:Male Game Characters